


☄ If Skull was... Lucifer

by Firehedgehog



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firehedgehog/pseuds/Firehedgehog
Summary: Lucifer is Lucifer, good or evil he does his fathers wishes





	☄ If Skull was... Lucifer

He was born to rebel, he loved his father enough to know hate.

To want the destruction of the humans, in memory of the once pure world.

Oh, he’d twist their souls make them demons.

They were flawed failed beings in the first place.

He loved Gabriel enough to kill him, knowing that the other would fail against him.

After all, he’d taught Gabriel everything.

He mourned Gabriel before he even walked into that building, but grief at his brothers death would not stop him.

Yet... he knew how this dance and story would end, the devil would be sealed.

In some ways the angels above unfallen were more wicked then he, at least he was true to his evil.

And he knew that if asked if he regretted it, and he said yes he would be allowed home again.

He Loved God too much for this.

If there was no evil, no devil for controversy humans would pause.. become stale. Just stop.

He may hate them, wish them to be splotches of crimson, but eh would o his duty of his choice properly.

Then eh was sealed again, as he knew would happen.

And Michael was there, an angel that in his time ‘doing good’ had probably done more evil then himself.

The pet angel came for Sam’s body, and later another came for the soul.

Easy come, easy go.

“Really?” he asked, to the presence he sensed suddenly in the cage, he hummed as he listened.

“Sure, being sealed gets boring.” Maybe once Michael understood, he’d get a choice also.

 

 

Skull the immortal, almost laughed as a seal on his memories lifted.

Father was always ones for jokes

Yet in the end he was free, free as a Cloud.

He’d live this life to the end, if he became the devil again or not he did not know.

Not unless his father needed one again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ☄ _Firehedgehog | Supernatural_
> 
> Lucifer.. stop being... weird when I write this
> 
> If you'd like to join as a writer tell us in a review!  
>  We enjoy having new writers in our group!  
>    
>  ⋏⌒⋏  
>  Ξ( ⚈,⚈)Ξ  
>  Ξ('')_('')Ξ  
>    
>  RISK TAKER  
>  "Faith in yourself to try."


End file.
